


Random

by writer_chan25



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Random - Freeform, Voting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_chan25/pseuds/writer_chan25
Summary: This random shit or it could be something important. All you gotta do is look to determine which is which.
Comments: 1





	Random

**Author's Note:**

> VOTE TIME!

So I see you guys are enjoying my book "The Vampire and his Lover"  
  
But I have more books than that, and just like my current one those will be rewritten (maybe, who knows) once I get to chapter 10 of my vampire book I will take a break from that book to let my head rest a bit and come up with more ideas for it. so this will kinda be a voting pole where you will be choosing which one I get to write next. You see the summary you like and comment on which one you want to see next. (these are old summaries they may chance with the rewrites)  
  
  
  
 **\- "The Demon's Bride"**  
....When I was a little boy, my mother would remind me each night before bed to open my heart to god for he was kind, merciful and just. Things changed when my father left a few years later leaving her to raise me and my siblings, things went downhill after that and she never talked of a kind and merciful god again.....instead, she spoke of a prophecy of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided....one night, I finally got the courage to ask my mother why God changed, why he was so mad at his children...."I don't know," she said, tucking me in bed "I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit" she spoke before leaving...I didn't believe any of this but...who knew she'd be right.  
  
  
  
 **\- "Alluring Secret"**  
An angel comes down from Heaven to assist another for a job. But she wonders off the path and meets a special new friend, one of which she didn't expect to fall in love with.  
  
  
  
**\- "Family"**  
8-year-old Yakko Warners was living on the street with his 3-year-old brother Wakko Warner and his 11-month-old baby sister Dot warner, he had run away from home because he couldn't live with his patents anymore, he didn't even know if he should call them that anymore.

Right when Yakko was losing hope a certain famous Rabbit comes up to them concerned for them "hey, wanna come home with me?" he asked.  
  


**\- "I'm in love with my killers"**  
"Hey I'm Oswald, and I'm in love with a murderous Mouse and Squirrel.....who is also my killers....".  
  
  
  
 **\- "Evil Finally Takes Over"**  
Snively has a plan to finally defeat Sonic and his crew but when Tails gets in the way things happen that no one thought could ever happen.  
  
  
  
 **\- "New Life"**  
"My life was full of fun, going to parties, getting drunk, getting laid, and robbing banks. Yup, my life was perfect until I actually got caught by the cops.......I never knew life could be this cruel....My name's Oswald 'Lucky' Rabbit though with the shit I've been through I guess you can call me 'Unlucky'.....anyway here's my story...".  
  
  
  
 **\- "The Liar Mouse and Blind Rabbit"**  
The tale of two lonely hearts brought together through a mutual misunderstanding.  
  
  
  
 **\- "Second Chance"**  
When Scourge escapes Zone Jails he goes to Sonic to get revenge but when he sees how everyone acts towards each other he starts to envy Sonic's life, Soon Sonic finds Scourge and gives something Scourge never thought he would get in his life.  
  
(Switcherooo doesn't have cover but that's because I couldn't figure out a cover for this one)  
  
 **\- "Switcheroo"  
** Mickey and Oswald lived happy lives with their friends, going on adventures and having fun

In another world lived a kingdom full of happiness and adventures, but somewhere in this kingdom lives an evil sorceress trying to kill the king and queen so that she can rule over the land with an iron fist!

what happens when Oswald and Mickey's switch lives with the king and queen of this kingdom?  
  
  
  
 **\- "The consequence of a lie"**  
Some lies can be harmless. Some can only cause a little bit of a mess but there are some when outed change the life of the liar and those around them and not necessarily for the better though sometimes something good can come out of a lie crumbling. When the lies that Oswald and those he cares about hold in their hearts start coming to light will it break them apart or bring them closer? Only time will tell.  
  
  
  
 **\- "The Master's Pets"  
** Shadow and Scourge make a bet, whoever wins in a fight gets to be the other's slave. 

Scourge lost.

Shadow won.

When Scourge gets to Shadow's house he's surprised that he wasn't the only one that lost.

  
  
  
  



End file.
